


The Unnatural Attractiveness of Setters

by ForbiddenChocolate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Lots of blushing, M/M, hinata meddles, someone save kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenChocolate/pseuds/ForbiddenChocolate
Summary: 3 times Kageyama has a crush on a setter and 1 time a setter has a crush on him.Or, Kageyama realises how abnormally pretty all the setters he meets are.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 32
Kudos: 704





	The Unnatural Attractiveness of Setters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadrizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadrizzle/gifts).



_1._

When Tobio has been going to Kitagawa Daiichi for around a month, he realises he may be staring at Oikawa-san a little too much after Kindaichi and Kunimi point it out to him with laughter on their lips for what seems like the hundredth time. What makes this time so different from the rest? It’s the first time Oikawa-san himself has noticed, and as Tobio is contemplating this, the boy in question starts storming towards him, tugging a reluctant Iwaizumi-san with him. 

“Tobio-chan! Would you please care to explain exactly what is so fascinating about me that you’ve spent this whole practice staring daggers at my back?” he asks with a saccharine sweet smile, one that Tobio instinctively knows not to trust. He feels heat spreading on his cheeks, but he keeps his head up and looks right into Oikawa-san’s gorgeous brown eyes (no, but seriously, how can a pair of eyes look _so_ warm and inviting when the owner of them is anything but?) when he replies.

“Oikawa-san, I am very sorry, but I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’ve been very focused this whole time.”

Behind him, he can hear sniggers, and his face heats up even more as Oikawa-san raises a perfectly arched eyebrow ( _Okay Tobio,_ he thinks to himself, _It’s one thing to admire his setting, but stop admiring his features!_ ) but he continues to stare death in the face after telling such a blatant lie.

He really can’t help staring! At first it was just casual glances over to compare their serves, and then it became _Wow, Oikawa-san has really strong muscles to serve that powerfully,_ and finally _Wow, Oikawa-san is really, really pretty_. But surely it’s normal! If all of Oikawa-san’s fan girls can come into the gym and disturb practice to admire him, why can’t Tobio? 

Evidently, the older boy does not agree with this. “I know what you’re up to Tobio,” he spits out, raising a finger to point at him. Tobio goes cross eyed trying to look at it. For some reason, Kindaichi, Kunimi, and even Iwaizumi-san seem to take in a deep breath, as if in anticipation, but what are they anticipating? 

“You just want to try and copy my amazing jump serve because I won’t teach it to you! Well tough luck Tobio-chan, now I’m never ever ever going to teach it to you ever!” he cries out, and with that, he pulls a ridiculous face at Tobio, grabs Iwaizumi-san, and marches to the other side of the gym, his brown curls bouncing as he goes.

The two idiots beside him seem to have returned back to normal, albeit a bit more disappointed than they were before, but when he asks what happened, Kunimi rolls his eyes and mutters something about idiot setters, while Kindaichi gives him a weak smile and assures him that nothing’s wrong. 

And that just about sums up what happens throughout the whole of his first year of middle school.

* * *

_2._

After Tobio’s first few months at Karasuno, he catches himself staring at Suga-san a bit more than necessary. He groans to himself. Is he going to alienate yet another pretty senpai because his eyes keep wandering? He tries so hard, but his rebellious eyeballs cannot keep away from his flawless skin, his ash toned hair, or least of all his blinding grin, especially when it’s directed at him. 

“Nice toss Kageyama!”, he hears from across the net, and of course his face chooses this moment to light up like a stop sign. Suga-san isn’t just pretty - he’s ethereal, and hearing his name in that kind voice is making him feel some kind of way.

“Th-thanks,” he stutters out, and of course Hinata, that dumbass, notices. He takes one look at his bright red face and bursts out laughing. Tobio is suddenly reminded of how Kindaichi and Kunimi always laughed at him when he blushed at Oikawa-san, and berates himself for continuing to surround himself with the same type of idiots. He quickly smacks him on the head and hisses at him to shut up, hoping everything’s been forgotten by the end of practice.

Nothing has been forgotten by the end of practice. Hinata has started screeching something about Tobio and Suga-san sitting in a tree, and Tobio has no idea what any of it means, but he gets a feeling that it’s a good thing that Suga-san has finished changing much earlier with Daichi-san and Asahi-san, and has already left. Convinced that this is the worst this can get, he realises he hasn’t factored in the rest of their teammates still getting changed, who start turning around to see why Hinata’s being far louder than usual, which is very very loud. 

He groans quietly to himself as Noya and Tanaka start approaching, both with identical cursed grins across their faces. Glancing between their heads, he sees Tsukishima smirking, whispering to a giggling Yamaguchi.

“What’s this we hear about Kageyama and a certain third year?” they ask in unison, which would probably be more unnerving if they weren’t both trying to raise an eyebrow and horribly failing.

“Kageyama totally has a crush on Suga-san!” Hinata yells, unable to keep it in. Tobio is about to yell back and possibly hit him, when he replays the sentence in his head and pauses. _Wait, crush? What’s a crush?_

“KAGEYAMA DOESN’T KNOW WHAT A CRUSH IS?” Noya screams out, and Tobio realises that he may have said that out loud. As every head in the changing room turns to stare at him, even Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita in the back who were pretending not to listen, he feels suddenly uncomfortable, like he’s missing out on something important. 

“Um, no I don’t know what it means but I definitely don’t want to crush Suga-san!” he cries, trying to reassure his team. He definitely had no ill intentions towards him!

Noya and Tanaka share a look before bursting into laughter. Hinata was already rolling around on the ground clutching his stomach, and Tobio still had no idea what was so funny. Tsukishima snickers as usual, but seems to take pity on him for once and attempts to explain.

“Listen King, the only reason I’m doing this is because I’m feeling so much secondhand embarrassment right now. A crush is when you like someone. Like someone romantically. As in you want to date them or hold their hand or in your case, stare at them and think they’re pretty,” Tsukishima sighs and pushes up his glasses, leaving the changing room with a mutter of “Come on Yamaguchi, I can’t stand being in a room with a bunch of idiots for any longer. I can feel my IQ decreasing.” 

“B-but!” Tobio starts to protest weakly. “In middle school I felt exactly like this with Oikawa-san and I didn’t have a crush on him!”

Hinata chooses this moment to leap up onto Tobio’s shoulders, and as they start wrestling with each other, he decides to point out something that changes his entire worldview:

“Bakayama! You definitely had a crush on the Grand King, I saw the way you stared at him at that practice match!! You went all gwahh and you’re usually more like grrrrshh!”

“Hinata dumbass, that doesn’t make any sense!” He huffs back, but deep down he knows exactly what the smaller boy means - when he compares how he feels about Oikawa-san and Suga-san, how he stares at them both for much longer than what’s socially acceptable, and how both of them are _really, really pretty._

As he lies in bed that night, he thinks about his senpais, and realises that maybe he does want to hold their hands.

* * *

_3._

On the third day of the All-Japan Youth Camp, Tobio starts blushing every time Miya Atsumu approaches him. The other boy is an amazing setter, and extremely skilled in all areas of volleyball, but he’s also _insanely attractive._ This isn’t helped by what happened yesterday during cool downs. Seriously, who just comes up to someone and calls them a “Goody two shoes”? It’s making Tobio overthink everything, and since yesterday he’s been sneaking surreptitious glances at the older boy, his mind in overdrive - either thinking about what he meant by the phrase or simply admiring him. 

He’s occupying all the space in his mind - Tobio’s settled on the ground with his legs stretched out in front of him, when he sees a shadow in front of him, and hears Miya-san squat down beside him. Already pink from the close proximity to him, he keeps his eyes forward, but when he feels the weight of a hand resting on his head, he looks up to see the other setter smirk down at him. The words “Goody two shoes” run through his head and his face burns. 

Having gone through this twice before now, he realises that he may have the slightest, tiniest crush on Miya-san. Tobio sighs. He’s beginning to think that it’s just one of the laws of the universe: all older setters are unnaturally beautiful. 

On the last day of the camp, numbers and promises to keep in contact are exchanged, and Tobio finds himself in a group chat with some of the other guys he’s briefly talked to during the week, like Hoshiumi-san and Broccoli No.2 (he really should have learnt his name by now).

Everyone texts way too fast for him to keep up with the conversation and reply properly, but he likes to scroll through the chat and read everything later. Also, Miya-san has started texting him random things on their private chat, and every time he sees a notification from him, he unwittingly smiles to himself.

_TheBetterTwin: tobio-kun!!! look at this cute pile of kittens! the small black one definitely reminds me of you ;)_

_KageyamaTobio09: They are very cute._

_KageyamaTobio09: But I don’t look like a kitten. I’m not small._

_TheBetterTwin: u may not be small, but ur still adorable ;)))_

This message comes after practice one evening, and Tobio flushes and goes still, staring at his phone blankly long enough for Hinata to have read his messages over his shoulder and whisper, “Wow Kageyama, I didn’t expect you to bag an older guy at camp! I can’t believe you’re flirting with someone!” 

Startled, Tobio shrieks out, “We’re not flirting, dumbass!” loud enough that the whole changing room hears. Everyone looks over, then start whispering to each other about who the very antisocial Kageyama could possibly be flirting with, and the first year setter wants to die of embarrassment when he sees everyone talking about him, including the captain. 

Tanaka struts over, and asks, “So who’s the lucky guy, Kageyama? We need to make sure he’s suitable for our precious kohai!”

“We’re really not flirting at all Tanaka-senpai, but his name is Miya Atsumu and we met at the youth camp.”

“Oh? Show us a picture of him!” At some point, the entire team had crowded around him, and he resignedly opens up a picture of the two of them. Tobio is actually smiling while leaning on Miya-san’s shoulder, while the other boy has one arm around Tobio and the other hand posed in a peace sign. 

He hears a collective _woahh_ , followed by murmurs of “Damn Kageyama, get it,” and “I didn’t know he could smile like that, he’s actually kinda cute?” and Tobio’s still embarrassed but maybe he feels a tiny bit proud.

When he’s getting ready for bed that night, his phone buzzes twice and he glances over at the luminous screen to see two new messages from _TheBetterTwin_.

_TheBetterTwin: i bet ur blushing rn tobio-kun (´∀｀•)_

_TheBetterTwin: sweet dreams (´ε｀ )♡ think of me <33 _

Tobio feels the corners of his mouth lift up and he turns off his phone and gets under the covers. _Of course I’ll be thinking of you, Miya-san._

* * *

_1._

Tobio is practicing tossing to Hinata at the park one blistering weekend when he feels a pair of eyes tracking his every movement. He stiffly rotates, not knowing what to expect, and makes eye contact with a small child he vaguely recognises before the young boy blushes a bright red and runs away. Confused, he turns back, ready to continue tossing, but of course Hinata’s noticed. ( _He really chooses to be observant at the most inconvenient times,_ Tobio thinks to himself.) 

“KAGEYAMA!!” he screams out, taking no notice of the fact that he’s disrupting the general public with his noise. “You’ve got a tiny admirer!”

“Shut up stupid!” he wheezes out. “Keep your voice down! You’re gonna scare the little kid! He probably just wants to play volleyball with us.”

“You can’t talk about scaring little kids, not when you have that terrifying look on your face all the time. But never mind that! Let’s go talk to him!”

And with that, Hinata has grasped Tobio’s arm and starts dragging him towards the bushes, ignoring the yells of “Let go of me!”, “Stop being such a creep!” and “My face isn’t scary!” coming from his taller friend.

Suddenly, Tobio feels chills run up his spine. He has a bad feeling about this. It becomes clear why when they break through the bushes and come upon the kid standing next to somebody else.

“Ah. Tobio-chan. What a pleasant surprise seeing you here.” Oikawa Tooru grinds out, gritting his teeth together in an obviously insincere smile. Tobio gasps in understanding as he realises where he recognises this particular child from. It’s Oikawa-san’s nephew, the one who took the picture of him bowing down to his senpai! His name… is it Takeda? Or Tadashi? Something beginning with a T…

“Hi Kageyama-san! I’m Takeru and I’m ten years old and I watched you setting and you’re really good! You’re way better than Tooru, and Tooru was such a meanie to you that time so I’m sorry for him, and will you teach me how to toss?” The boy (Takeru, he now knows) releases a deep breath and beams up at him, eyes sparkling. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Tobio can see Oikawa-san glaring at his nephew, possibly for saying that Tobio was better than him, or maybe for asking him to teach him instead of asking his uncle. Hinata is snickering away, but recollects himself to answer for him. “Of course Kageyama can teach you! Come on, you can toss to me too!” He leads the young boy away, and Tobio is stuck with Oikawa-san. Great.

“So Tobio-chan. It’s not enough for you to try and steal my title as the best setter, but you have to steal my nephew’s heart as well? Unfair!” Oikawa-san pouts, but he’s still scowling at Tobio, so overall his face just looks confused. He really wishes Iwaizumi-san was here so he could reel him in, but unfortunately he’s not, so Tobio has to deal with his… unique personality by himself.

“What do you mean by his heart? He just wants to learn how to toss? Oh! Oikawa-san, maybe you can teach us both your jump serve!” he inserts, sensing the opportunity and taking it.

Oikawa-san sniffs condescendingly, and replies, “Takeru has the biggest crush ever on you Tobio-chan, are you really that oblivious? And no. I really thought you’d grown up, but obviously you’re still as immature as you were in middle school!”

Tobio resists the urge to comment that Oikawa-san is the only one here who behaves like a 12 year old, and that even his 10 year old nephew is obviously more mature than him. And then he catches onto the first part of the sentence. _Takeru has a crush on me?_ Feeling oddly flattered, he puts this thought aside for later, and jogs to catch up with Hinata and Takeru, who are already passing the ball between them. 

Later, when Hinata and him have said their goodbyes to Takeru (Oikawa-san had just huffed and started walking away), Tobio brings it up. “Does Takeru have a crush on me?” he asks, baffled.

“Of course he does stupid! Did you see the way he was staring at you and blushing? It’s exactly like you when you see the Grand King or Suga-san or that Miya guy! Maybe it’s a setter thing to like older setters!” Hinata bounds along, grinning playfully. 

“Sh-shut up dumbass! I totally do not blush around them!”

“You definitely do! You light up like whoooosh as soon as you see them!”

“Do not!”

“Do too!”

The rest of their walk home continues in this vein. When they part ways, Tobio looks up and considers, _Maybe it is a setter thing._

**Author's Note:**

> in case you haven't realised, i love kageyama. also can we all agree he had the biggest crush on oikawa in middle school?  
> the miya section was kinda inspired by my sister's [miyakage fanart](https://twitter.com/saskayy/status/1230758150615158784?s=21)  
> thank you for reading! my twitter is [@ltaeyyongs](https://twitter.com/ltaeyyongs) if you wanna follow :)


End file.
